(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle of a spray gun, and more particularly, to a nozzle structure that has a guide face to apply paint to a wider and larger area.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional spray gun 10 is disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 3 and generally comprises a nozzle 11 from which the atomized paint is sprayed. An air cap 12 and a board 13 are connected to the front end of the nozzle 11, and are positioned by a cover 14 which is threadedly connected to the front end of the spray gun 10. The air cap 12 has a central path 121 and multiple sub-paths 122 and air paths 123 as shown in FIG. 2. The nozzle 11 has a paint path 112 and a probe 113, paint is located in the paint path 112 and the probe 113 has a cone-shaped tip. The board 13 has a cross-shaped aperture 131 to atomize the paint from the nozzle 11. The air cap 12 is rotatable to adjust the shape of the stream of the paint from the nozzle 11. An atomized paint spray is formed by allowing the air to pass the air path 123, and blocking the air through the sub-paths 122 of the air cap 12. Alternatively, by rotating the air cap 12 to allow the air to pass through the sub-paths 122 of the air cap 12, and to block the air to pass through the air path 123, an atomized paint stream is formed. When using the spray gun 10, the air pressure pushes the air cap 12 and the board 13 forward so that the air cap 12 is matched with the board 13, by the Siphon principle, the air is ejected from the gap 111 between the central path 121 and the nozzle 11, so that the paint in the paint path 112 is sprayed out from the nozzle 11. Because the cover 14 positions the air cap 12 and the board 13 by way of threading, so that when rotating the cover 14, the atomized paint spray can be obtained.
As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional spray gun can only have a fixed pattern of the spray which can be applied to a limited area.
FIG. 5 shows another spray gun which generates a flat stream from the nozzle 20, and comprises an air board 21, a nozzle 22 with a probe 221, a cover 23 and a tapered mask 24. The cover 23 has an elongate opening 231 which includes a first axis and a second axis which is shorter than the first axis. The probe 221 is located in the narrow opening 241 of the tapered mask 24, and the narrow opening 241 is located in the elongate opening 231 so that the area that the paint spray can be applied is increased. Because the elongate opening 231, the probe 221 and narrow opening 241 are elongate so that the area of the spray is extended, so that the area that the spray is covered is larger than the circular area that the conventional spray gun makes. This improvement saves time and the cost of labors.
The direction that the air stream of the spray gun in FIG. 5 is not changed when compared with that in FIG. 1, what is changed is the shape of the elongate opening 231, the probe 221 and narrow opening 241. However, the change of these parts cannot be installed to most of the conventional spray guns. Besides, the elongate opening 231, the probe 221 and narrow opening 241 have fixed shapes, the area that the spray can be applied cannot be adjusted or increased.
The present invention intends to provide a spray gun with the nozzle of the present invention which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.